1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a status notifying system and particularly to a status notifying system including a notification terminal device for notifying a notifying terminal device about status of network terminal devices connected to the notification device via a network.
2. Related Art
Network terminal devices such as printers having a status notifying function are well known in the art. When an error occurs in a printer having this function, the printer can notify a person in charge regarding details of is the error based on preset conditions. The person in charge to be the target of notification is set for each printer.
However, a network administrator must perform the settings for each printer. Hence, such settings can become quite a burden on the network administrator when initially constructing the network or when adding a printer to an existing network.